Diskussion:Star Trek (Film)
Dies ist die Diskussionsseite zum Artikel Star Trek (Film). Sie dient der Diskussion und Verbesserung des zugehörigen Artikels. Inhaltliche Diskussionen zum Film von generellem Interesse finden im Forum:Star Trek XI statt. Ältere Diskussionen aus der Zeit vor dem 06.05.2009 befinden sich im Diskussionsarchiv dieser Seite. Logischer Fehler von Spocks Aufgabe Warum muss Spock die Romulaner mit roter Materie retten, wenn sie doch selber über eine künstliche Quantensingularität verfügen, die schwarze Löcher verursachen? Sollte bei Hintergründen mit aufgenommen werden :: Das ist nur durch Spocks Schiff möglich welches sie aufgenommen und die Rote Materie daran verwenden, kurz vor der zerstörung Vulkans hat sich Nero das Schiff unter den Nagel gerissen ::::Genau. Übrigens: Ihr habt natürlich Recht, Signieren ist für Landeier. --Zen Orious / Harry Mudd's Geschäftspartner 18:43, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC):::: :::::Ich vergess es immer :)Lyk2 21:22, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) Eine Kinofilmnummer (ganz am Ende des Abspannes) :44847 (MMIX) Schaetzungsweise gab es in den 126 Minuten zirka 12600 (100 pro Minute) Kinoleinwandbilder :Wie waere es, wenn wir fuer den Artikel 100 Bilder Aussuchen und Uploaden, um darum den Artikel zu schreiben. :Wie gehen wir mit dem Problem um, dass es viele gibt, die den diesen Film schon gesehen haben und mit den vielen, die den Film noch nicht gesehen haben. :Ich bin fuer einen Grossen Hinweis, fuer alle, die alle, die auf diese Artikelseite kommen, darauf hinweisst "Bitte den Artikel nicht weiterschauen und weiterlesen, wenn Sie den Film noch nicht gesehen haben" :Dann haben wir dadurch die Moeglichkeit, einen Artikel zu schreiben, fuer die die den Film schon gesehen haben. :Vielleicht machen wir auch zwei Artikel mit zum Anfang der Frage, haben Sie den Film noch nicht gesehen (dann schauen Sie Artikel 1) und haben Sie den Film schon gesehen (dann schauen Sie Artikel 2). 87.194.122.68 15:07, 7. Mai 2009 (UTC) Wer in der Memory Alpha ließt, sollte eigentlich Wissen, das hier gespoilert wird. Eine Warnung bei diesem Artikel ist daher überflüssig. TheIgel69 20:37, 7. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Tag TheIgel69! Du hast mich falsch verstanden, es geht um Bilder, die der Spoilerrichtlinie entsprechen, zum Beispiel alle Bilder von Bravomike. Ich nehme mal an, Du meinst als "Warnung", die Besucher dieser Seite, auch das war nicht so gemeint, es geht darum, dass alle die den Film schon gesehen haben, hier eine Wahl haben bzw. einen Artikel vorfinden. Fuer alle die den Film noch nicht gesehen haben, ist es unter Umstaenden nicht schoen, aus diesen Artikel zu erfahren, wie der Film einzeln aufgebaut ist und wie er endet, verstehst Du! Ich und jeder der den Film schon gesehen hat, erinnert sich ganz bestimmt an die chronologische Reihenfolge des Films (Ist mir die ganze Nacht zum Freitag, von 3 Uhr bis 13 Uhr, nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen.) 87.194.122.68 21:16, 7. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::Was Du beschreibst ist eine Spoilerwarnung. Der Anmerkung von TheIgel69 ist daher nichts hinzuzufügen... --RaverJK 10:46, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) Zitate und Neros Schiff Ich hab den Film gestern gesehen, das Zitat vom alten Spock zum jungen ging auf jeden Fall anders, weiss aber nicht mehr genau wie. Ist das gesichert dass das Schiff Narada heisst? Klang für mich nach N'e'''rada. Sonst ein guter Artikel zu einem noch besseren Film. :Sorry hab ich vergessen: --Zen Orious/livelongandprosper 07:59, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Mit dem Zitat, da weiß ich auch nicht mehr genau, wie das war aber ich bin mir fast sicher, dass es so korrekt ist. (Du meinst doch das mit dem Gruß?). Das Schiff heißt definitiv Narada. War schon in einigen Vorab-Newsmeldungen und dem Prequell Comic zu lesen. Aber als sicherste Quelle würde ich das entsprechende Dossier auf der offiziellen Filmseite http://www.startrekmovie.com/ ansehen. --Egeria 14:36, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) * Es wäre schön, wenn jemand zumindest die Rechtschreibung der Zitate korrigieren könnte, (unabhängig von deren evtl. umstrittenen Inhalt) Ich würd's ja selber machen, aber ich habe keine Schreibrechte. Es ist störend, Worte wie "gegriegt" und "bitere Pille" lesen zu müssen. Danke. --RaverJK 10:31, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Ist erledigt! - Herr des Chaos 10:43, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) Enterprise '"Für diesen Film wurde eine neue Enterprise gebaut. Sie ist jetzt ein Schiff der Constitution - Klasse Phase 1."' Sicher, dass die für den Film eine gebaut haben? Wäre ja ne technische Meisterleistung... Ist es nicht eher so dass eine neue Enterprise '''erfunden' bzw am Rechner modelliert wurde? --Zen Orious/livelongandprosper 07:58, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) : Auch ein Modell muss Gebaut werden (oder gerendert, oder was auch immer). Anderer Punkt: Wurde dies wirklich gesagt? Ich kann mich nicht an die Bezeichnung Constitution-Klasse erinnern, und an Phase 1 erst recht nicht. --Tribble-Freund 08:07, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Gerendert, ja, nicht gebaut. Aber ich kann mich auch nicht errinnern an Constitution oder Phase 1. --Zen Orious/livelongandprosper 08:11, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::Ich glaub nicht, dass das gesagt wurde. --HenK | discuss 10:00, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::ich wollte das nur mal aufklären: Rendern ist ein Vorgang bei dem ein virtuelles 3D-Modell in ein 2D Bild umgerechnet wird. Dieser Vorgang läuft völlig automatisiert. Richtig währe als eher der Ausdruck "Modelliert" oder "Entworfen"--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 15:04, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::::Aber nicht gebaut :D Aber danke für die Aufklärung, man lernt nie aus ^^ --Zen Orious/livelongandprosper 15:07, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::::Was die Klasse der Enterprise angeht, ist mir der Begriff Phase 1 auch neu. Auf der offiziellen Filmseite steht im Dossier zur Enterprise auch nur Constitution-Klasse. --Egeria 15:18, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::::::Habs mal provisorich geändert, ist nur ein Vorschlag. --Zen Orious/"Warum dann zur Sternenflotte?" "Meine Exfrau hat bei der Scheidung die ganze Erde zugesprochen bekommen" 15:24, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) Naja aber praktisch ist die Constitution Klasse ja schon definiert und die neue ist irgendwie Alternativ und sieht anders aus und hat andere Spezifikation ich denke das ist mit Phase I gemeint. Oder? ---- CruelOrChaos77.47.117.218 07:58, 23. Mai 2009 (UTC) Wikipedia Die Inhaltsangabe wurde komplett aus Wikipedia kopiert. --Klossi 20:54, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich habs erstmal schnell rückgängi gemacht, da dieser Artikel aktiv bearbeitet wird und es ist schade wegen sowas dann eine Woche warten zu müssen bis der Artikel frei gegeben wird. --Klossi 21:10, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Deshalb ist der so dünn oder was 217.227.200.17 20:41, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Darf man hier jetzt überhaupt die Handlung erweitern oder nicht?/bzw.: Ab wann darf man was zur Handlung schreiben? Wie oben gesagt, selbst Wikipedia hat mehr zu Star Trek 11 zu bieten. --MartinIGB 18:50, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::Was sollte dagegen sprechen, die Handlung zu erweitern? Das Problem war die Urheberrechtsverletzung, mehr nicht.--Bravomike 19:23, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC) Romulaner Wer sagt denn dass alle Romulaner so aussehen wie die Crew von Nero? Nero sagt ja selber dass er nicht zum romulanischen Imperium gehört. In der Rückblende von Prime Spock sieht man auch paar Romulaner und die sehen normal aus. --Zen Orious/"Warum dann zur Sternenflotte?" "Meine Exfrau hat bei der Scheidung die ganze Erde zugesprochen bekommen" 06:42, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Wenn Nero und seine Leute eine Glatze haben und Tattoos, heißt dass nich lange nicht, dass alle Romulaner das auch so haben. Sie können sie sich extra rasiert habe. Genauso mit den Tattoos. Ist das nicht auch so in dem Prequel-Comic? --HenK | discuss 10:47, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) Wir sollten bedenken, daß wir es hier mit Bergarbeitern zu tun haben, wie ich denke. Auch bei uns im 21. Jahrhundert sieht ein Kraftfahrer vielleicht optisch anders aus als ein Politiker. Das Schiff ist wahrscheinlich eh remanisch. Wo das aber herkommt, würde mich mal interessieren ... muß nach Shinzon gewesen sein, denn mit diesem Minenschiff (man beachte, NUR ein Minenschiff) hätte er Picards Enterprise ruck-zuck zerstört gehabt. Doominator 21:40, 30. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Prime Spock Nemoys Rolle ist einfach zu gross und zu wichtig um es "Gastauftritt" zu nennen! --Zen Orious/"Warum dann zur Sternenflotte?" "Meine Exfrau hat bei der Scheidung die ganze Erde zugesprochen bekommen" 11:19, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Wie willst es dann nennen? Mehr als "Nebendarsteller" geht aber nicht. Meines Empfindens nach. --HenK | discuss 11:22, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Mehr will ich auch nicht. Aber eine "Gastrolle" ist der Auftritt von Janeway in Nemesis. --Zen Orious/"Warum dann zur Sternenflotte?" "Meine Exfrau hat bei der Scheidung die ganze Erde zugesprochen bekommen" 12:09, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) Nokia ... ist finnisch und nicht schwedisch! :Stimmt. Ausserdem wissen wir nicht, ob es Nokia nicht auch in der "normalen" Zeitlinie gegeben hat. --HenK | discuss 18:25, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Wollte Schweden nicht beleidigen. Dann entscheidet euch mal schön ob wir das Nokia auch in der "Prime Reality" wollen, dann werd ich das dann dementsprechend ändern. Am besten auf Forum:Star Trek XI und dann noch ne Abstimmung. --Zen Orious/"Warum dann zur Sternenflotte?" "Meine Exfrau hat bei der Scheidung die ganze Erde zugesprochen bekommen" 18:31, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Aber da gibts garnix abzustimmen. Wir können nicht schreiben, dass es das in der prime realtity nicht gab ohne dass wir das wissen. --HenK | discuss 18:37, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ironie, gib dich zu erkennen, die Narren werden deiner nicht habhaft! :D --Zen Orious / Harry Mudd's Geschäftspartner 18:17, 11. Mai 2009 (UTC) Seitenschutz Find ich gut. --Zen Orious/"Warum dann zur Sternenflotte?" "Meine Exfrau hat bei der Scheidung die ganze Erde zugesprochen bekommen" 18:34, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich weniger. By the way heißt das Zitat doch eigentlich so : "Meine Exfrau hat bei der Scheidung den halben Planeten zugesprochen bekommen" 12:35, 11.05.2008 Sag bloss. Tja eine Signatur kann nicht danebengehen wenn man gar nicht erst singniert, hm? Extra für dich ein By the way: Dein Beitrag ist der Beweis dass die Seitensperre für Leute wie dich Sinn macht. --Zen Orious / Harry Mudd's Geschäftspartner 18:14, 11. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Ist es möglich den Schutz so aufzuheben, dass ich eine schön ausgearbeitete Zusammenfassung hinzufügen kann? Liebe Grüße, Irreparabel ::Da du jetzt registriert bist, gilt die sperre nicht für dich. --HenK | discuss 09:52, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::Ich fühle auch diesen Drang, diesen Artikel zu bearbeiten. Hauptsächlich würde ich mich um einige fatale Rechtschreibfehler kümmern... --RaverJK 10:03, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) Eben, wenn man angemeldet ist kein Problem. --Zen Orious / Harry Mudd's Geschäftspartner 10:05, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Mein Problem hat sich leider dennoch nicht gelöst. ( ) Dort finde ich leider keinen Link zum Bearbeiten vor, lediglich den Quelltext betrachten Link, wo mitgeteilt wird, dass diese Seite zum Bearbeiten gesperrt sei. Müsste ja eigentlich einen Weg geben, wenn ich registriert bin oder? Bin noch recht neu in dem Gebiet und ich danke für die Antworten! Liebe Grüße, Irreparabel 17:01, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm, soweit ich weiß, musst du... äh, wie war das... vier Tage registriert sein, um diese Seite bearbeiten zu können, glaube ich... - Herr des Chaos 18:05, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::Also das Problem steht noch offen. Hat sich leider technisch noch nichts verändert. Gibt es niemanden, der mir da bitte einen guten Rat geben könnte? Ich finde es total schade, dass ich die Zusammenfassung nicht beenden kann. Liebe Grüße, Irreparabel 14:41, 15. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::Da kann dir ein Admin bestimmt was zu sagen. Benutzer:Bravomike oder Benutzer:Shisma z.B. --HenK | discuss 14:47, 15. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::Hm, also man könnte natürlich den Schutz ganz aufheben, dann wäre die Seite für alle frei. Natürlich müsste man dann entsprechend aufpassen, was hier von wem geschrieben wird...--Bravomike 14:56, 15. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Danke für die schnellen Antworten! Natürlich würde ich mir bitte gerne wünschen, dass ich daran frei arbeiten kann. Zum anderen sollte da aber sicher auch kein Risiko entstehen, wenn der Schutz aufgehoben wird. Aber darauf zu achten, denke ich, wäre ja kein Problem, erst recht wenn man Änderungen genauer anschaut. Ich würde mich zumindest sehr freuen, wenn mir dadurch geholfen werden kann. Liebe Grüße, Irreparabel 15:58, 15. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::::Du könntest, falls du große Änderungen vornimmst, diese auch einfach jemandem auf die Diskussionsseite legen (Wenn derjenige damit einverstanden ist!), damit er sie dann in den entsprechenden Artikel einfügt. - Herr des Chaos 17:16, 15. Mai 2009 (UTC) Fehler im Film Zielte der Film dadrauf ab das eine etwas andere Geschichte erzählt wird? Die Mutter von Spock stirbt hier im Film, doch sie hat von der Zeitlinie gesehen doch noch 2 Auftritte ( einer in TOS und einer in TNG). So recht logisch is der Film n icht im Vergleich zum Rest.. -- Lino84 10:37, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Dieser Film spielt in einer alternativen Zeitlinie, daher kann es zu Differenzen kommen. - Herr des Chaos 10:42, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) Nur ist das eine Schlussfolgerung auf die man erst am Schluss kommt(bzw nur kommen kann). Es wurde ja angekündigt das es die junge Geschichte von Kirk&Co erzählt. Leider bricht der Film irgendwie ein ungeschriebens Gesetz das alles sich auf eine Art selbt ergänzt und logisch is. Nur warum sollte man eine alternative Zeitlinie erstellen? Das es sich mit TOS ergänzt wäre möglich gewesen mit ähnlichem Erzählstrang. -- Lino84 10:54, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Weil die Macher alles neu machen wollen ohne dabei an bisherige Dinge gebunden zu sein. Meiner Meinung nach. --HenK | discuss 11:18, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ist halt wirklich die Frage ob Gene R. das so gewollt hätte. Es hat sehr für sehr viel Verwirrung gesorgt. Ganz hart gesagt orientiert sich die Sache zu sehr an Neu-Verfilmungen von alten Serien etc (Battlestar Galactica). Nicht das es zu einem Aufwasch wie bei den anderen wird. Selbst in der selben Zeitlinie bleiben hätte noch sehr viele Möglichkeiten offengelassen. Oder wie sich der Warp jetzt visuell darstellt. Es gibt viele Paralleln zu Battlestar (mit der Helligkeit teilweise). Klar sollte sich der Film an neue Leute auch widmen. Ich war auf der Premiere hier in unserem Kino und die Fehler sorgten sowohl während des Fetter Text'''Filmes als auch danach für ein raunen in den Reihen. ''Der Film kann im Endeffekt nicht als die junge Geschichte von Kirk angesehen werden wie wir in kennen (bzw. mit dem wir groß geworden sind). -- Lino84 12:53, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Auf jeden Fall brauchen wir das jetzt auch nicht mehr weiter besprechen, da dafür MA nicht gedacht ist. Und unsere Meinung über den Film ist auch unerheblich. --HenK | discuss 13:05, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) Hallo. Abgesehen von der alternativen Zeitlinie waren auch einige andere Fehler drin. Das Abzeichen der Sternenflotte, welches ursprünglich nur das der NCC-1701 war und später erst auf die komplette Flotte übertragen wurde, ist hier bereits auf der USS Calvin (vor Veränderung der Zeitlinie) zu sehen. Was die Zeitline angeht möchte ich hierzu nur erwähnen, dass meiner Ansicht nach, die alternative Zeitlinie die beste Idee war, dass Franchise ins 21. Jahrhundert zu befördern und darüberhinaus auch ein neues Publikum zu erschließen. Ich bin froh, dass J.J. Abrahams diesen Weg gegangen ist, da dies einer der sichersten Wege ist, wie wir überhaupt noch neue Star Trek Filme und Serien zu sehen bekommen werden. HEY IHR IHR HABT SELBST STHEN DAS ES NOCH EINE 12. TEIL GEBEN SOLL VIELEICHT WIRD DAS DAN GEKLÄRT LOGISCH DENKEN HIELFT MANCHMAL NUR EIN TIPP :bitte nicht pöbeln hier, ok?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 15:08, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC) :also dadurch das der Film in einer anderen Zeitlinie spielt kann man es nicht als Fehler ansehen, dass die Kalvin-Crew das Emblem der Enterprise-Crew aus der TOS trägt, denn die Zeitlinie scheint ja schon vor Eintreffen der Romulaner anders zu sein. Das würde das Design der Kelvin erklären (Brücke, Korridore, Emblem, Uniformen, Schiffshülle und Enterpriseschriftzug. Zudem sollte man echt auf weitere Filme warten. Wer J.J. kennt und seine Filme oder Serien (Lost, Cloverfield usw.) der wird merken das vieles nciht so ist wie es scheint und manches sich nie erklärt oder man am ende vor einem sehr interessanten Ergebnis steht.--Usagi26 15:16, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC)--Usagi26 15:16, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC) :ich möchte mal anmerken das es nur eine Theorie ist, dass das Icon in TOS exklusiv zur ''Enterprise gehört. Im Canon wird dies nicht bestätigt. außerdem kann man davon ausgehen das Star Trek scheinbar absichtlich überhaupt nicht zur bisherigen Zeitlinie passt--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 15:38, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::Ich finde, vieles an diesem Film ist Ansichtssache. Einige Unterschiede zum bisherigen Star Trek lassen sich durch die Veränderung in der Zeitlinie erklären. Andere (besonders die Darstellung der Technik) sind wahrscheinlich entstanden, weil man den Film zeitgemäß gestalten wollte. Ich frage mich, ob es überhaupt sinnvoll ist, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Ich habe den Film genossen, ohne mir den Kopf über Kontinuitätsfehler zu zerbrechen. Ich sehe den Film als eine Neuinterpretation des "Klassik"-Star Trek an. Zwar wurde vieles anders dargestellt, aber ich finde, das Wesentliche, das Star Trek (und insbesondere die Originalserie) ausmacht, kann man auch in diesem Film wiederfinden. Und deswegen finde ich, es war allemal ein Star Trek Film. :ich behaupt mal, da sind wir uns alle einig. --ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 07:53, 19. Mai 2009 (UTC) Drehbuch Sicher, dass Erik Jendresen was mit dem Drehbuch zu tun hat? --HenK | discuss 14:41, 14. Mai 2009 (UTC) Habs mal entfernt. Er wollte doch ne ganz andere Story schreiben (Krieg gegen die Romulaner). --15:54, 14. Mai 2009 (UTC) Kleiner Freund von Scotty Ich möchte nur wissen, wer der kleine Freund von Scotty ist. Kann in den Credits den nicht entdecken. Hat er einen Namen, finde ihn so süß... Benutzer:Alan Shore :Das ist Keenser (MA/en: Keenser). Einen Artikel hat er noch nicht, aber wenn du Lust hast, dann leg ihn ruhig an Ok, hat sich erledigt, jetzt haben wir auch einen Artikel zu Keenser ;) --Pflaume 19:54, 16. Mai 2009 (UTC) / Nachtrag --Pflaume 21:31, 16. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::In einem Kinofunladen in London gibt es ein Funbuch, da ist sein Markenzeichen die "Star Trek Sonnenbrille". Die gab es aber leider nicht zu kaufen. 194.83.172.121 10:49, 13. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Zusammenfassung Ich bin gerade dabei, die Zusammenfassung für Star Trek XI zu schreiben. Soll ich die ersten Abschnitte schon mal einfügen? - Herr des Chaos 21:13, 16. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Nur zu ;)--Pflaume 21:31, 16. Mai 2009 (UTC) Gut, ich mach's. Aber das ist meine erste Zusammenfassung auf MA, erwartet bitte nicht zu viel davon. Ich konnte auch in der Schule keine Zusammenfassungen schreiben. Wo ich hier gerade so schön rumschreibe: Der Film war grässlich! - Herr des Chaos 21:36, 16. Mai 2009 (UTC) :: Die Filmhandlung faengt mit der Bevorstehenden Zerstoerung von Vulkan und Zerstoerung von Vulkan (Filmgrund Supernova 24 Jahrhundert.) an. Erst dadurch (Vulkanischer Wissnschaftsrat) wird der Romulaner Nero mit seinem Bergbauschiff zu dem Zeitpunkt von Kirks Geburt (Kinofilmbeginn) gebracht. 194.83.172.121 10:55, 13. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Schiffe Wie gehen wir mit den Schiffsnamen „Antares“, „Farragut“ und „Hood“ um? *Ist die hier genannte Antares die ''Antares'' (NCC-501) aus ? *Ist die hier genannte Farragut die [[USS Farragut (23. Jahrhundert)|USS Farragut]] aus ? *Ist die hier genannte Hood die [[USS Hood (NCC-1703)|USS Hood (NCC-1703)]] aus ? Ich würde folgendes vorschlagen: *Die Antares NCC-501 ist IMO kaum gemeint. Kann sich jemand erinnern, ob in der Szene nur „Antares“ oder „USS Antares“ gesagt wird? Für die NCC-501 ist das „USS“ nicht benannt, wir könnten also das Schiff eventuell unter USS Antares legen. *Was die Farragut angeht, wir wissen es nicht genau, aber das Schiff könnte älter als 2233 sein. Wenn wir also davon ausgehen, dass es das selbe Schiff ist, könnten wir entweder den bestehenden Artikel um einen Abschnitt „alternative Zeitlinie“ ergänzen oder einen neuen Artikel anlegen, also USS Farragut (Narada-Kelvin-Zeitinie). Wenn es ein ganz anderes Schiff ist müssten wir wohl USS Farragut (2258) wählen. *Was die Hood angeht, auch wenn ich nicht denke, dass dieses Schiff die NCC-1703 ist, als Constitution-Klasse-Schiff wird es mit ziemlicher Sicherheit so oder so nach 2233 gebaut worden sein. Wir könnten also entweder USS Hood (2258) nehmen oder aber USS Hood (Narada-Kelvin-Zeitlinie), dann würden wir ja damit nahelegen, dass das einfach die Alternativversion ist (ich kann mich an keine zweite Constitution-Klasse in der kleinen Flotte erinnern!). Wir könnten es aber natürlich trotzdem nehmen und in der HGI schreiben, dass wir es nicht mit Sicherheit wissen. Also, was sagen die anderen?--Bravomike 18:31, 17. Mai 2009 (UTC) Irgendwelche Kommentare? Nach erneutem Nachdenken habe ich persönlich mich inzwischen für USS Antares (≠ Antares (NCC-501)!), USS Farragut (2258) und USS Hood (2258) entschieden, aber ich erkenne, dass die einfachen Jahreszahlen und das einfach angenommene „USS“ mal die Frage, ob sich jemand daran erinnern kann vielleicht ein wenig suboptimal sind...--Bravomike 08:11, 19. Mai 2009 (UTC) :also ich finde, wir sollten alle Artikel zusammenschmeißen. Jedoch wurde die Überlegung die zu dieser Ansicht führte von einem Großteil der Community abgelehnt--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 08:21, 19. Mai 2009 (UTC) Also ich hätte nichts dagegen, die Farraguts zusammen in einem Artikel abzuhandeln, das wäre mir sogar ganz lieb. Bei der Hood habe ich einfach das Problem, dass keine zweite Constitution zu sehen ist, aber das muss nicht wirklich was heißen--Bravomike 08:26, 19. Mai 2009 (UTC) :also, ich sehe das so: Wenn die neue Enterise das Pendant der NK-Zeitlinie, zu der aus unserer Zeitlinie ist, dann ist die Hood das Pendant der Hood--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 08:35, 19. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich wollt's eigentlich nur nicht zugeben, aber das klingt wirklich am logischsten. Dann braucht sie aber auch nicht wirklich einen eigenen Artikel.--Bravomike 08:42, 19. Mai 2009 (UTC) :nach unserer bisherigen Praktik(ich bin ausdrücklich dagegen!) müssten wir es so machen. --ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 08:48, 19. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Zur Sachlage: Das Schiff wird eindeutig USS Antares genannt, und es handelt sich nicht um das Gegenstück der NCC-501, da am Raumdock die gesamte Flotte sieht und keines vom Antares-Typ dabei ist. Ein zweites Schiff der Constitution-Klasse ebenfalls nicht. ::Die Frage, ob es sich bei der Farragut und Hood um das genaue Gegenstück unseres Universums handelt, oder ob es sie schon vor der Zeitumstelleung gegeben haben könnte halte ich für nebensächlich. Sarek wurde lange vor 2233 geboren, und Chekov ist nicht das selbe Individuum dass wir kennen (anderes Geburtsjahr). Trotzdem haben haben beide den Zusatz bekommen (Sarek bisher nur in MA/en) ::Nebenbei halte ich USS Farragut (2258) übrigens auch sonnst für keinen guten Namen, da wir das andere Schiff dann USS Farragut (2257) nennen müssten. --Tribble-Freund 12:39, 19. Mai 2009 (UTC) Also drei Artikel: USS Antaraes, USS Farragut (Narada-Klevin-Zeitlinie) und USS Farragut (Narada-Kelvin-Zeitlinie)?--Bravomike 13:03, 19. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::Ja - bin ebenfalls für drei separate Artikel (Hood und Farragut mit NKZ-Zusatz). Ich stimme da Tribble-Freund zu: die Jahreszahl ist kein gutes Unterscheidungsmerkmal. Ein Vergleich mit der MA/en: Die '''USS Antares hat einen eigenständigen Artikel en:USS Antares erhalten. Auch die USS Hood hat einen eigenständigen Artikel en:USS Hood (alternate reality) bekommen. Die USS Farragut ist dagegen unter der Überschrift "Alternate Reality" unter en:USS Farragut (23rd century) zu finden. @Shisma: Ich weiß nicht, warum du jetzt immer wieder auf dieser Sache rumreiten musst. Ok, wir wissen, dir gefällt die Lösung nicht. Sorry, aber das ist nun mal die, für die wir uns hier mehrheitlich entschieden und mit der wir jetzt arbeiten. Es ist wirklich nicht nötig, dass du im jeden neuen Diskussionsbeitrag deinen Unmut darüber äußerst. --Pflaume 14:14, 19. Mai 2009 (UTC) / Nachtrag MA/en --Pflaume 14:27, 19. Mai 2009 (UTC) :entschuldige, ich wollte nicht so wirken als ob ich nur meckern würde. Ich bin zwar dagegen aber ich komme mit der Entscheidung klar. Und hier treffen auch wir auf die Schwächen dieses Systems: Es geht davon aus das es von allem im normalen Universum auch ein Pendant in dieser neuen Zeitlinie gibt. Ob zwei Dinge jetzt gleich sind oder nicht, hängt oft von Spekulationen ab: Ich behaupte zum Beispiel Chekovs Geburtsdatum könnte eine Fehlinterpretation sein, weil wir aus irgend einem Grund davon ausgehen das irgendeine Episode in einem bestimmten Jahr spielt. Selbst diesen Film können wir nur aus Indizien heraus Datieren. :vielleicht ist ja die Antares in der alternativen Zeitlinie ein Schiff mit USS-Präfix. Vlt gehört die Antares ja in der Alternativen Zeitlinie ja einer anderen Klasse an. Die Enterprise scheint schließlich auch einer anderen Klasse an zu gehören, das Raumdock sieht auch anders aus... ich will jetzt nicht wieder mit Delta Vega anfangen ;). wie auch immer wir uns in diesem Fall entscheiden, wir müssen das bedenken--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 15:34, 19. Mai 2009 (UTC) Deswegen wäre es mir eigentlich am liebsten, wir würden auf den NKZ-Zusatz vermeiden, wenn er nicht unbedingt nötig ist, aber das Vorbild der MA/en scheint mir hier recht angemessen.--Bravomike 18:01, 19. Mai 2009 (UTC) Filmfehler Ich habe den Fillm bisher 4 mal im Kino gesehen. Die Darstellung der Kampfnarben im Gesicht von Kirk sind seltsam. Ohne Kampf hat das Gesicht von Kirk am Schluss auf der Bruecke die groessten Hautverletzungen. :Hm ich weiß ja nicht wie oft du den Raum verlassen hast, aber ich erinnere mich zumindestens an den Kampf auf der Platform nach dem Orbitalsprung, dann noch mit Spock bevor der sein Kommando abgibt und last but not leased auf der Narada mit Nero und anschließend Ayel. - 15:03, 15. Jun 2009 (UTC) ::abgesehen davon sammeln wir hier keine scheinbaren Fehler-- 13:24, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Den Film viermal im Kino gesehen? Mir hat einmal sehen schon gereicht ... ich mußte das danach erst einmal verarbeiten, was ich da gesehen habe. Doominator 21:36, 30. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Produktionsiformationen Brauchen wir wirklich die ellenlange Liste mit allen Schauspielern, die da beteiligt waren? Es interessiert doch keinen, wer den Typen gespielt hat, der beim Betreten der Enterprise einmal als Statist bei Kirk und Bones vorbeigelaufen ist! Das gehört doch nicht in eine Enzyklopädie heran und müllt den Artikel mehr oder weniger nur zu. Doominator 21:36, 30. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Rückgängig gemacht? Aus welchem Grund? Ich denke mal es ist nicht zu übersehen, daß einige mit dem Film unzufrieden waren. Schaut euch mal die ganzen Foren an. Da sind auf der einen Seite die total begeisterten Zuschauer und auf der anderen diejenigen, die entsetzt sind. Doominator 21:51, 30. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Die Artikel sollten neutral sein. Ich bin auch kein Fan des Filmes, dennoch, wenn jeder seine Meinung zu dem Film abgibt, dann wird der Artikel nicht mehr lesbar. Und wenn wir die eine Meinung dulden, dann müssen wir auch jede andere dulden. Deshalb keine eigene Meinung oder Meinung überhaupt in den Artikel und bitte den POV beachten.--Tobi72 21:55, 30. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Man sollte aber doch erwähnen, daß der Film auch häufig kritisiert wurde. Mal ehrlich - man wollte Star Trek einem neuen Publikum eröffnen und ich kenne doch mache, da das als Verrat sehen. Das sind lediglich sachliche Feststellungen, daß es diese Meinungen gibt. Meine eigene Meinung wäre, wenn ich so etwas schreiben würde: "Der Film machte durch die neue Zeitlinie alles kaputt, was in 40 Jahren geschaffen wurde." Ich stelle lediglich eine andere Sicht zu dem großen "Hip-Hip-Star-Trek-ist-wieder-da"-Hype in den Medien dar. Natürlich ist dem 0815-Zuschauer nicht bekannt, was da eigentlich gemacht wurde. Ich war mit einem Freund im Kino und der hat nur komisch geschaut, als ich sagte, daß alles mit Picard etwa in der Form nie passieren wird. "Aber das in dem Film war doch die Crew, wie sie in der Serie auch war?" Von Namen wie Mitchell oder Dehner hatte der leider auch nie etwas gehört ... Doominator 21:59, 30. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Das hat trotzdem in dem Artikel nichts zu suchen. Sonst muss auch positive Kritik rein und dann kommen die Diskussionen darüber. Das ist nicht gewünscht. Bitte halte dich daran.--Tobi72 22:10, 30. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Wieso nicht? Wir listen jeden unbedeutenden Schauspierl auf, wie etwa Kadett Schnuffelchen, wie er hier genannt wird, aber daß es bei dem Film Kritik gab, ist nicht erwünscht erwähnt zu werden? Ist das ernst gemeint? Keinerlei Worte zu Rezensionen über den Film? Doominator 22:16, 30. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Ganz einfach, wir sind hier ein Lexikon, welches Fakten über Ereignisse Personen, Planeten, Raumschiffe, Technik usw bieten. Memory Alpha bietet Informationen rund um Star Trek ob es nun um Captain Kirk oder einfach nur irgend ein Crewmitglied welches nur 5 minuten zu sehen ist handelt , wir bieten Daten und Faken. Für Meinungen und Diskussionen da gibt es Foren, dafür ist die Memory Alpha nicht gedacht, denn wenn jeder die Meinung dazu gibt ob ihm der Film, die Folge, die Figur das Schiff usw gefällt oder nicht dann würde hier alles unübersichtlich werden und das wichtige die Fakten würden verloren gehen. --Klossi 22:22, 30. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich denke hier wird verkannt, um was es geht. Es geht nicht darum, daß wir drinstehen haben, daß der Film X oder das Raumschiffdesign XXX von Person Z so und so gesehen wurde. Man kann doch generell schreiben, daß der Film wahnsinnig gute Rezensionen bekam und eine Art neuen Hype erlöste - woher kommen wohl die hohen Einspielergebnisse? Das sind auch Informationen über Star Trek, die gehören doch ebenso dazu wie die ganzen Artikel zu Syncronschauspielern und Trekdinners. Der Film ist wohl einer der umstrittesten und wieso das nicht als Information in den Artikel rein sollte, erschließt sich mir nicht ... wir haben ja zu dem Film ja auch Sachen drin wie etwa, daß das Gerücht, daß ..., zuerst herumging, sich aber als falsch herausstellte. Daß die öffentliche Wahrnehmung total ausgeblendet wird hier, verwundert mich völlig. Doominator 22:36, 30. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Nachtrag: Nebenbei finde ich es eher unübersichtlich, mich durch eine Liste aller im Film vorkommenden Personen wühlen zu müssen, um an das Ende des Artikels zu kommen! Doominator 22:37, 30. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::Also wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin, dann ist die Erwähnung der Reaktion der Presse bzw. der Fans kein Einbringen von eigener Meinung oder einer Bewertung in den Artikel. Meines Erachtens nach. Aber ich richte mich nach der Mehrheit. -- 22:58, 30. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::Man kann natürlich sagen, man will von niemandem eine Meinung drin haben. Also auch nicht von der Fachpresse. Wobei ich gerade nicht weiß, ob das nicht was anderes ist zu erwähnen dass es sehr gute Rezensionen gab als deren Meinung quasi zu zitieren. -- 23:09, 30. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Wie etwa die TOS-Folge „Is there in truth no beauty“ bewertet wurde, ist relativ uninteressant. Bei diesem Film aber handelt es sich um einen Reboot des gesamten Star-Trek-Universums, das große Ziel war, auch die neue Generation anzusprechen, Star Trek eben wieder unter die Leute zu bringen. Von daher finde ich es schon wichtig, daß man auch darstellt, wie die Reaktionen dieses „Experimentes“ waren. Es gab spezielle Zeilgruppen, die man damit ansprechen wollte, nämlich jüngere Leute, denen Star Trek bisher nichts sagte, als auch reine SF-Fans. Wenn ich nun sage, daß viele auch Nicht-Trekkies den Film sehr gut aufgenommen haben, das Fan-Lager ansonsten aber eine Spaltung zeigte, hat das nichts mit einer eigenen Meinung zu tun, sondern stellt die generelle Reaktion auf den Film dar. In meinen Augen ist dieser Aspekt wichtig, da es sich nicht bloß um (wieder einmal) einen weiteren Film in der Reihe, sondern einen Neuanfang handelt! Doominator 23:27, 30. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Der Film setzt aber auf dem alten canon auf, er schreibt nur eine weitere Realität. Auch wenn du das anders siehst. Ich finde das auch nicht so toll... Aber rein in den Artikel gehört es trotzdem nicht.--Tobi72 23:32, 30. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::::Also ich würde ein wenig Echo schon zulassen wollen, aber nur entsprechend belegt und neutral formuliert (sprich werder "Der Film wurde gut aufgenommen" noch "Der Film wurde von einigen gut aufgenommen" sondern immer "Der Film wurde nach Meinung XYs gut aufgenommenFußnote mit Quellenbeleg", und das auch nur im Rahmen und verläßliche Quellen). Allerdings haben wir das in anderen Filmen kaum/gar nicht, und deswegen müsste man insbesondere in diesem ersten Fall darauf achten, den Rahmen nicht zu sprengen.--Bravomike 07:44, 1. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::::ich würde ausschließlich Kritiken aus Zeitschriften zulassen. Wo kommen wir denn hin wenn jeder Hanswurst aus jedem beliebigen Forum eine erwähnenswerte Meinung haben kann?-- 08:01, 1. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Und wie viele sollte man zulassen? Und von wem? Ich meine hier gibt es tausdende Meinungen (auch in Zeitschriften) und wenn wir eine erlauben, dass haben auch die Anderen ein Recht erwähnt zu werden. Das wird in meinen Augen zu unübersichtlich.--Tobi72 13:26, 1. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ich finde, wir sollten gar keine Kritiken in die Artikel schreiben, höchstens einen allgemeinen Konsens, z.B. "dieser Film erhielt weitgehend gute Kritiken" oder "dieser Film erhielt weitgehend schlechte Kritiken", so etwa. Is' das 'ne Idee? 13:30, 1. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::Das ist ja genau das, was ich gemeint hab, Herr des Cahsos. Ich persönlich hätte da nix gegen. Oder auch nichts gegen die Anmerkung, dass das Fandom sich ziemlich gespalten hat oder sowas. Wenn es so ist. -- 14:24, 1. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::::Aber darum geht es ja gerade, brauchen wir wirklich so einen schwurbeligen Kommentar, der eigentlich nichts aussagt, und das auch noch ohne Quelle/Referenz nach dem Motto "Ich hab so das Gefühl als kenne ich ein paar, die fanden ihn gut, und ein paar nicht"?--Bravomike 14:41, 1. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::::::Dem stimme ich zu... Am besten zitiert man die wenigen Zeilen Kritik einfach mit entsprechendem Verweis. Da kann man ja durchaus dann auch einen eigenen Abschnitt zu machen. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] 14:52, 1. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::@Bravomike: Du meinst das mit der Spaltung....so wie du das jetzt formuliert hast, is das natürlich keine gute Idee und braucht man dann nicht. Ich mein nur, man kriegt ja wirklich nur das eine oder das andere Extrem von Reaktionen mit. -- 14:54, 1. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Also ich sehe keinen Sinn in irgend einer Kritik. Es verbessert den Artikel nicht und so oder so gibt es da nicht nur ein oder zwei Meinungen, sondern so viele, dass das hier nicht her passt. wie gesagt, wer entscheidet dann, was hin darf und was nicht? Wenn ich eine Meinung zulasse, aber nicht wertend wirken will, dann muss ich die nächste auch zulassen, weil diese von der Meinung abweicht und dann die Nächste und die Nächste. Das wird unübersichtlich und hilft nicht.--Tobi72 15:14, 1. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::::ich stelle mir in solchen Situationen immer die Frage: Was könnte der User hier für Informationen hier suchen? er könnte suchen nach: :::::* wie heiß nochmal diese heiße Schauspielerin die Uhura gespielt hat? :::::* wie viel hat der film eingespielt? (375.000.000 Dollar 11 Woche) Quelle: Star Trek Artikel Englische Wikipedia :::::* was passierte nochmal bevor Kirk auf delta Bega ausgesetzt wird? :::::* wie war nochmal die Sternzeit? :::::* wie war gleich noch das lustige Zitat von der Exfrau? :::::Ich behaupte mal niemanden interessiert ob der Film bei den Trekkies ankam. ein Trekkie hat dazu eben seine Meinung. Der Nicht-Trekkie oder der Trekkie der den Film noch nicht gesehen hat wollen sich durch irgendeine subjektive Äußerung nicht den Film ruinieren lassen. Wenn wir eine Enzyklopädie sind, dann haben Meinungen hier nix verloren-- 15:52, 1. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Programmierung MA :Auf der ENTERPRISE Star Trek steht eindeutig "U.S.S. Enterprise". Die drei Punkte hinter dem U dem S dem S stehen eindeutig fuer Abkuerzungen. Kann man das so programmieren, dass ueberall in der MA steht U.S.S. 194.83.172.121 10:38, 13. Jul. 2009 (UTC)? Können kann man vielleicht, aber wozu soll das gut sein? 10:47, 13. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Wasserwerk? ich hab gehört das es sich bei dem Set für den Maschienenraum der Kelvin und der Enterprise um ein echtes Wasserwerk handelt? ist das richtig? hat jemand eine quelle dafür?-- 15:21, 5. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Ich hab ma gehört, dass es sich bei dem Set um eine Brauerei handeln soll. Hat glaub CidHighwind mal irgendwo erwähnt. -- 15:24, 5. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Hier in der HGI stehts. -- 16:00, 5. Aug. 2009 (UTC)